Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary
Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary ''(also referred to as ''Halo 1 Anniversary, Halo Anniversary, Halo CE Anniversary, or simply Halo CEA) is a first person shooter science fiction video game developed by 343 Industries and published by Microsoft Game Studios for Xbox 360. However, due to theXbox One's lack of backwards compatibility, it cannot be played on its successor console. It is a remastering of the first game in the series, Halo: Combat Evolved developed for Halo's ten year anniversary. Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary ''was released on November 15, 2011, exactly ten years after ''Halo: Combat Evolved ''first came out. The game is exactly the same as ''Halo: Combat Evolved, even running on the exact same engine, but with a new graphics layer, which uses the graphics engine that Halo Reach ''used. HD visual rendering, replaced HD audio and remastered soundtracks are just some of the content that 343 added to the game to mark its anniversary. The game features 7 multiplayer maps, 6 of which are all remakes of maps found in ''Halo: Combat Evolved. Like Halo 3 ODST ''with ''Halo 3, Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary does not have its own multiplayer, but is instead linked with Halo Reach. It also features achievements, terminals, additional easter eggs and the ability to play Co-Op over Xbox LIVE. It also utilizes 3D technology and the Kinect sensor, in a limited role. On November 9, 2014, Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary ''would be released in ''Halo: The Master Chief Collection on Xbox One. It was further improved, with 60 frames per second and 1080 pixel resolution. 3D and Kinect support were dropped, and the original Halo: Combat Evolved ''multiplayer was dropped, therefore meaning that the ''Halo Reach ''multiplayer connection was also dropped. Like all games in the collection, Campaign Scoring was also implemented. Story Plot and Campaign : ''Main Article: Halo: Combat Evolved Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary's campaign maintains the same story as Halo: Combat Evolved, with the addition of Xbox 360 achievements, in game terminals, skulls, and online Co-op. It also has a new feature: when the player presses the back button on the Xbox 360 controller, the game will switch from the updated graphics engine to the original, and vice-versa. For the story, see Halo: Combat Evolved. Anniversary also has subtitles available for in-game and combat dialogue. Features Summary Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary, as the name states, is an anniversary version of Halo: Combat Evolved, and therefore is fully remastered. The game has a new layer of graphics ontop of the old (Halo Reach ''graphics) along with brand new audio and soundtracks. The player can also switch between the old and new graphics layers by pressing the Back button, however there will be a slightly delayed change between them, with a black screen inbetween. The switch cannot be used during cutscenes unfortunuately, but if the player switches before the cutscene, the cutscene will play according to what was chosen (Eg. Switching to new graphics beforehand will cause the cutscene to play in new graphics, and vice versa) However, this has since between rectified in ''Halo: The Master Chief Collection, and the switch is now instantaneous. Aside from a few other changes, Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary ''is almost entirely like its predecessor in terms of content provided. The main menu itself has also gone through a graphical upgrade. Otherwise, the game still lacks its own multiplayer, and instead has its multiplayer linked to ''Halo Reach's matchmaking. However, it comes with its own maps, all of them remastered from previous games, as well as a Firefight map for Halo Reach ''modelled after a section of the level Halo. The game also has a Waypoint connection, as well as its own extras, including a new, exclusive feature called the Library, where the player can now scan elements of the game (enemies, vehicles, weapons, etc.) and save them into an archive (the Library) and read up information on them. To do this, simply say 'scan' to the Kinect, and the feature will be activated. This feature is only present in this anniversary edition, and does not appear in ''Halo 2 Anniversary. Just like with the graphics, the player can also switch between soundtracks. However, this cannot be done in-game, and must be done before starting. Simply open up the settings and select music. Two options will be presented: Classic will play the music for the original game, and Remastered will play the new versions of the old music. Because Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary ''uses the Reach graphics engine, when switching to remastered, some of the weapons use the models of its ''Reach ''counterparts. For example, when switching to remastered graphics, the M90 Close Assault Weapon System has the appearance of a M45 Tactical Shotgun. This is the same for all weapons except the pistol and assault rifle, the former of which looks the same as the original but with new graphics, and the latter of which looks more like an MA5C Assault Rifle. This is the same for vehicles, which all use the ''Halo Reach ''models for their counterparts, and also with Grunts, Jackals, Elites and Hunters. UNSC Marines also use the same models from ''Reach, which would make it canonically incorrect, as the models from Reach ''are of UNSC Army troopers, not marines. Not returning from ''Halo: Combat Evolved ''is the flamethrower, a usable Fuel Rod Gun and the Rocket Warthog, all of which were present in ''Halo PC. ''This is because they were only present in ''Halo PC's multiplayer, which has been replaced by'' Reach'' matchmaking in Halo CEA. Elsewise, the rest of the content is exactly the same as the previous game, just updated. Kinect Support Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary is the first and last Halo game to feature Kinect integration. With Kinect, players can use voice commands to throw grenades, reload, and analyze both animate and inanimate objects, then store the info on a database, called the Library. Kinect is not included on the disc, it is an automatic update on November 15. Additional features like the Library and Analyze Mode are inaccessible without Kinect. Terminals Terminals first appeared in Halo 3 ''during campaign. There would be one per level, and when accessed, would allow the player a deeper look into the ''Halo ''canon and story. They returned in a different form in ''Halo 3 ODST, but were known as Audio Logs. In Halo Reach, they were known as datapads. Terminals return in Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary in their original form however, and there is one per level to be found, strategically placed. They can only be seen when switched to the remastered graphics, as they were not coded into the original game and are an add-on added by 343. These terminals reveal more details about the history regarding Installation 04, individual characters and provide hints towards the story of Halo 4 ''which, at the time, had not come out yet. The terminals, unlike ''Halo 3, were animated 'cutscenes,' where in Halo 3 ''they were simply text passages. They are narrated by 343 Guilty Spark, with the exception of one, which is narrated by Captain Keyes. The Library Effectively an archive in its own right, the Library is a feature first introduced in ''Halo CEA, and has not appeared in a Halo ''game since. The player, using Analyze Mode, can scan items or scenery in campaign gameplay, and save their scans to the Library. Later, they can visit the Library on the main menu and the item they scanned will be listed, with a summary of what the object is, a proper name for it and a fully fledged description, as well as specific details such as height, weight, length, armament, etc. Items that can be scanned include: AI enemies, AI allies, weapons, vehicles, ships, plot-significant objects, etc. Only available to those who use Kinect, as it is a Kinect only feature. Analyze Mode A feature of the Library is its Analyze Mode. When the player so wishes, they can order the Kinect to 'analyze', which will activate Analyze Mode, and give them free reign to scan objects around them and add them to the Library. However, the player can still be attacked while in this mode, so it is not recommended to use it during combat. When in use, any scannable objects will appear as thermal signatures, and will be a deep, orangey red. When the player wishes to scan them, they must order the Kinect to 'scan' it, and the object will be added to the Library. If an object is already added, it will not appear as a thermal signature. Only available to those who use Kinect, as it is a Kinect only feature. Multiplayer ''Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary ''uses ''Halo Reach's multiplayer mode as the basis for its multiplayer experience. The original multiplayer maps do not return, but six are take and remastered, released as the Anniversary Map Pack for Halo Reach, which must be purchased through the Xbox LIVE Marketplace, but comes with Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary ''for free. Playlists are also added to ''Halo Reach ''matchmaking that are specifically aimed at ''Anniversary ''only maps and gametypes. Anniversary Map Pack Six of the original maps from ''Halo: Combat Evolved ''are remastered, while the seventh map is a remastered version of Headlong from ''Halo 2. There is also one new firefight map, Installation 04, which is only available in Halo Reach. All these maps (except Headlong and Installation 04) have a classic and remastered layout. For example, Battle Canyon (Battle Creek in the original) includes additional indoor sections behind the bases which also have teleporters. However, these were not present in Battle Creek, and therefore, in the classic layout, will be blocked off and inaccessible. The classic layout does not contain the old graphics or the old map and is still remastered, but will have the original layout. These maps can also be opened in Forge mode in Halo Reach ''and edited, as well as used in matchmaking (but only for people with the map pack or a copy of ''Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary ''saved to their hard drive). Standard= Marketing Promotions and Release Trailers Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary E3 2011 Tribute Trailer The ''Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary trailer was announced at E3 2011, allowing the audience to stare in awe. Later, it was followed up with the teaser trailer for Halo 4. Halo Anniversary Exclusive A 343 Industries Video Documentary was released shortly after the unveiling of the Halo 4 Teaser, which contained some extra footage and additional information on Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary. Halo: Anniversary Exclusive Pre-Order Grunt Funeral Skull This video showed viewers new footage of Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary, and a new skull called the Grunt Funeral Skull, which makes Grunts explode like a plasma grenade three seconds after death. This skull is available when the game is pre-ordered. Halo: Anniversary Exclusive Pre-Order Master Chief Avatar Armor If pre-ordered, you will receive a redeemable code to get the exclusive Master Chief avatar armor. The style of the armor is his original Mark V MJOLNIR armor as opposed to his current Mark VI MJOLNIR armor, there are two codes, one for a female avatar and one for a male avatar. They are both included on the code card. Halo: Anniversary Exclusive Pre-Order Concept Art Booklet In the United Kingdom when pre-ordered from GAME or Gamestation, you will receive a booklet called "Halo: The Art Of Building Worlds" that contains 'ground breaking' concept art 'sweeping landscapes from the "Halo" universe' and shows 'evolution of John-117'. Reception Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary received generally positive reviews. On aggregate review website Metacritic, the game has a weighted score of 82 out of 100, based on 73 reviews from critics.On GameRankings, the game has an overall score of 81.92% based on reviews from 53 critics. The staff of Official Xbox Magazine praised the developers for preserving the original gameplay, avoiding "revisionist horrors" and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_changes_in_Star_Wars_re-releases Star Wars rerelease] moments. Brandon Justice of Electronic Gaming Monthly wrote for fans of the series, "[Anniversary] is one of the best pieces of fan service our industry has ever produced, and you need to go buy it." Reviewers disagreed on how the core gameplay of Combat Evolved, unaltered in Anniversary, had aged over ten years. Writing for GameSpot, editor Chris Watters opined that "the fundamental mechanics of the game have ... endured well", with responsive controls and challenging enemies. PALGN writer Adam Guetti agreed, praising "rock solid" controls and tight gameplay, while Mike Wilcox of'' the Sydney Morning Herald argued the anniversary edition "proves a game with a winning formula doesn't wither with age". IGN's Steven Hopper felt that the level design was dated, the repetitious environments making it easy for players to lose their bearings, and that vehicles handled poorly. Giant Bomb's Brad Shoemaker wrote that while the best aspects of the game remained, other aspects—such as the level design and fighting the Flood—were no less frustrating after ten years; Digital Spy's Matthew Reynolds echoed the sentiment, praising the game for presenting situations unsurpassed in later titles while faulting irregular checkpoints with increasing frustration. The remastered visuals were positively received; reviewers such as The Inquirer'' 's Chris Martin and'' The Escapist'' 's Russ Pitts singled out the graphics-switch button for praise. The Guardian‍ 's Steve Boxer called the feature "utterly fascinating—a bit like ... archaeology on your console", and said that the visual overhaul improved areas where the original game engine was weak, such as rendering outdoor environments. While praising most of the game's refinements, Watters singled out the Flood as enemies he thought the original game envisioned better, saying "the simplicity of the classic look feels more sinister and alien". Hamza Aziz of Destructoid appreciated the visual updates, but not some of the resulting audio–animation syncing issues. Critics had split opinions on Anniversary‍ 's additional features. The stereoscopic 3D effect was alternatively praised and dismissed: Matt Miller of Game Informer wrote that the feature "doesn't add anything to the experience", while Aziz described the feature as "fantastic", considering its use in Anniversary to be more subtle and pleasing than in other games. Aziz also applauded the narrative terminals, although he condemned the Kinect voice command support for being slower in combat than pressing buttons. Ben Kuchera of Ars Techina enjoyed the improvements of the Halo maps in Anniversary‍  's multiplayer mode, but criticized the inability to play said mode via four-person local split screen as in the original game. Reynolds agreed with 343 Industries's choice to use Reach for Anniversary‍ 's multiplayer mode, writing that the map pack offered "a smart way of reintroducing players back into the game", as well as commending Halo‍ 's combat for offering an alternative to contemporary military shooters. Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary Original Soundtrack The Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary Original Soundtrack was composed for the game, Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary, and was composed by the Skywalker Orchestra. The entire soundtrack, and all its tracks, are remastered, modern rerecordings of the previous tracks used in Halo: Combat Evolved. What is different however is that many tracks originally not found on the previous game's soundtrack are not only remastered, but included on the soundtrack this time, while others remain uncredited. Other tracks that didn't make it into the previous game are also remastered and added, for unknown reasons. Altogether, there are 39 tracks on the soundtrack. Most of the music from Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary is present on the CDs, but some tracks are missing entirely, and some are only remixes of the actual tracks played in-game or shortened versions. It officially released on November 15, 2011, alongside the game itself. Trivia *343i originally attempted to re-use Halo Reach's Mark V(B)'s Mark V configuration model to depict Master Chief rather than create a new model of the original Mark V MJOLNIR armor. This plan was eventually dropped, as it was unanimously decided that the model "just didn't look like Master Chief," and a new model of the Mark V armor was created. *In the settings, the player has the option of using either the classic music or the re-mastered music. However, the game's redone sound effects cannot be replaced by the original game's sound effects. *Despite the fact that Pillar of Autumn's crew are Marines, they wear UNSC Army Battle Dress Uniforms. **All of the marines have Sergeant's chevrons on their chest, regardless of in-game rank. *The Multiplayer portion of the game has Forge mode. *In pre-release CEA videos and images, the MA37 Assault Rifle and M6G Pistol from Halo: Reach were used as placeholders. **John-117's helmet is also different in the Tribute Trailer, being much more boxed and robotic than the final game version. This was also likely just a placeholder. *343 Industries "revisited" the game’s cutscenes to improve the animation of characters and camera angles. Unfortunately, the transitions between cutscenes and gameplay are broken up by a noticeable loading stutter, unlike the smooth transitions of the original game. *During the last Legendary cutscene, the remastered version features a Sangheili Zealot instead of a Stealth Sangheili, and Johnson touches the Sangheili's rear instead of the other way around. *The new graphics were simply relayered over the originals, and the hitboxes did not change. The new graphics do not match the original graphical layouts 100%, which means that it is possible to shoot and throw grenades through the expanded corners in the walls of the Truth and Reconciliation, but enemies will be able to see you before you see them. Conversely, the rock corner before the first pair of hunters in The Silent Cartographer shrinks and you can spy on the Hunters before they see you. *If you go over a Sniper Rifle in original graphics, the weapon swap prompt incorrectly displays the Halo 3 Sniper Rifle instead of the correct one. *''Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary'' and'' Halo Reach'' are both featured in the Halo Origins Bundle. *Some minor changes were made to the HUD, for example the addition of a small incline splitting the top line in the shield meter into two. These changes do not revert when switching to classic mode. Trailers Gallery chief_012.jpg|A comparison between classic and remastered graphics for John-117 Halo-Combat-Evolved-Anniversary-PC.jpg|Halo CEA Wallpaper haloanniversary_vertical_onwhite_rgb.jpg|Halo CEA title art Links Internal Links * Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary Credits *Halo: Combat Evolved *Halo Reach *Anniversary Map Pack References